Mako Mermaids
Mako: Island of Secrets is an Australian television programme for children and teenagers. Internationally released as Mako Mermaids, the show is a spin-off of H2O: Just Add Water and is produced by Jonathan M. Shiff in association with Network Ten and Nickelodeon. Plot Zac is a teenage boy who decides to camp on Mako Island, unaware that three mermaids, Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla, who are guardians of the island, are watching him. That night, when the full moon rises, the boy comes into contact with the magic water of the Moon Pool. The following morning, Zac discovers that he has the ability to control and manipulate water. Later, after accidentally falling into the water, he finds that he has also become a merman with a fish-like tail. His new-found merman abilities will cause problems for the mermaids. After their pod banishes them for allowing Zac to become a merman, the three mermaids, curious about living on land and motivated to remove Zac's powers, venture onto the land and learn to live among humans. Cast Main characters * Lucy Fry as Lyla, seen as the leader of the three mermaids. She is hot-headed, determined, but still very smart. Despite initially only being interested in him for the sake of removing his powers, she develops an attachment to Zac. * Ivy Latimer as Nixie, one of the three mermaids. She is an adventurous girl, who often gets into trouble and only does what she believes is right. * Amy Ruffle as Sirena, one of the three mermaids. Naive and sweet, she acts as a mediator and peacemaker when Lyla and Nixie quarrel. * Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely, who becomes a merman after falling into the Moon Pool during a full moon while camping on Mako Island. He grew up surfing and is sporty. Supporting characters * Dominic Deutscher as Cam Mitchell, Zac's best friend who quickly becomes aware of Zac's transformation into a merman. While Cam is initially supportive of his friend and helps to keep his secret, he becomes jealous and envious of Zac's powers. He is outraged when Zac tries to return the trident to its chamber, and works to become a merman himself. They later make up and Cam helps Zac destroy the merman chamber. * Gemma Forsyth as Evie McLaren, who is Zac's girlfriend. In series one, she believes the girls are stalking her and is jealous of Zac spending time with Lyla. She eventually learns the girls are mermaids and apologises for her quick judgement. * Kerith Atkinson as Rita Santos, the school principal and a mermaid. She left her pod years ago to be with a human boy she fell in love with, but who died before they could marry. She serves as a source of knowledge and history for the girls, and teaches them how to properly use their powers. * Rowan Hills as David, an employee at the Ocean Cafe. He and Sirena become mutual love interests. * Brooke Nichole Lee as Carly Morgan, an employee at the Ocean Cafe. She had feelings for David but is now with Cam. She is also Evie's best friend. Development and production Season one The show, announced in July 2011, consists of 26 episodes of 26 minutes each, plus an option for one 90-minute episode. Filming was to begin in April 2012, but it was postponed to the beginning of May. On 8 May 2012, Shiff Productions announced the principal cast and the start of the shoot. Filming ran through 12 October 2012. Episodes Main article: List of Mako Mermaids episodes